Vanellope von Schweetz
Vanellope von Schweetz (originally from Wreck-It-Ralph) is a little, disfunctional Program girl with a glitching problem. She is 9 years old, but was actually made around 50 years ago. Having no memory, she was restored from digital nothingness by X.A.N.A., who claims his intentions are to heal Vanellope, when he really wanted to use her to free himself from his cyber prison. Currently, Vanellope has her memory back, and is now the adopted daughter of Nolan and Danika York. She was the newest member, and Computer Expert, of Sector V before she disappeared. Background Around 50 years ago, Vanellope was a Program in a game called Sugar Rush, but when her game was being taken down from the arcade, the Kids Next Door saved and downloaded her into their network, to be the KND Cyber Network's Master Control Program. A Program called XANA was created to assist her, but it caught a terrible virus and attempted to dethrone Vanellope. Vanellope disabled XANA, having to de-rez herself to prevent him from stealing her power, but XANA one day brought her back with no memory. Nextgen Series She first appeared in Code: XANA, where she met and befriended Dillon York as he entered the virtual world. Dillon has since attempted to cure her of her glitch. Secretly, XANA arranged their meeting so that Vanellope could possibly get Dillon to reveal her the code that would break XANA's seal. Dillon first connected his HEAD-SET II to other parts of the Internet outside the KND's, so that he and Vanellope may explore. As they tried to enter a site for mature content, Vanellope's presence immediately glitched the entire website, being an outsider of that site. Dillon later loaded Vanellope onto his HEAD-SET, then stole game consoles (and an iPhone) from his teammates to download data to the HEAD-SET in the hopes it would fix Vanellope, but it failed. When XANA finally retrieved The Source of Cyberspace, he discovered the code that would break his seal. Vanellope entered the code and released him, but XANA instantly betrayed her for being a glitchy Program. Vanellope took the pixel from XANA afterwards, and it was drained of its power. However, its power came back for a brief time as mysterious creatures called Zoni appeared and restored her memory. She soon accompanied Dillon and his friends in XANA's lair and explained her backstory, then worked with Dillon and the others to have XANA de-rezzed. Following the battle, Vanellope decided to go with Dillon to the physical world, and Dillon had Sector V download her from their hologram projector, using the HEAD-SET to help. Vanellope was downloaded as a solid hologram and began to excitedly explore the Sector V Treehouse. She also became their new member and computer expert, and became Dillon's adopted sister. She had a small appearance in Operation: MASKED, finding the Kateenian Cheren cute. In Viridi's Last Stand, Vanellope participates in the War on Flora. They've connected their computer network with the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.'s cannons, allowing Vanellope to materialize virtual milk and cookie ammo to fire at Forces of Nature. In Operation: CLOWN, Vanellope wanted excitedly to go with Nolan on his mission to find Dillon and the other kids, but Nolan kept denying her. In Operation: NECSUS, Sector V is given the task of escorting Caesar Clown to GKND H.Q., and afterwards helping Nebula prepare for the party. After Tachyon's election to Chancellor (then Emperor), they were taking Nebula to Moonbase until they were captured in an anti-gravity bubble by Vendra, then locked in Tachyon's ship. But thanks to MaKayla's time-altering, Vanellope was able to infiltrate the network of Drophyd ship flight paths, where the Zoni helped her in altering the course of Sector V's prison ship. When they went to Galaxia Elementary to save captured GKND ops, Vanellope hacked into the school's camera system to disable the cameras, allowing them to sneak through the school easier. Later, they went to Kreeli Comet so Vanellope could enter the IRIS Supercomputer and disable to virus that was poisoning it. On the way, however, Vanellope began to feel sick. During their flight to Zordoom, and the following assault, Vanellope began to pause in place and stutter words at random times, and when she attempted to attack some Drophyds, she froze again and took a bullet. Dillon defeated the Drophyds afterward and took Vanellope back to the ship. After leaving Zordoom, Dillon demanded Haruka treat Vanellope, but she said she didn't know how to treat Programs. They take her to Pollyx to have her treated, but after a while of doing so, Pollyx informs Dillon that Vanellope's dying. He explains how she's an old Program that could already barely survive outside her network, and she may not have much time. Dillon cries over Vanellope, but the Zoni come and say they can make her perfect. Dillon only says he wants her the same way as before, so the Zoni decide to restore her to that condition. She is already eager to get back in action, so they take Pollyx's ship to find the others. They infiltrate Mom's Death Heart to stop her and Tachyon from blasting the Glomours and Kateenians with an Agifyer Cannon. After the Dimensionator is repaired and taken by Pollyx, they chase him to Reepor where Tachyon and his allies ambush them. Vanellope tries to attack Mom, but she glitches up again as the woman attacks her, using her hidden abilities. Vendra scatters the kids across the valley, but they make their way back as Sector W7 comes to rescue them. They fly to Coruscant to stop Tachyon's invasion while Sollyx is treating Vanellope on the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N.. Sollyx explains as well that her pixels won't survive, even if she makes it through the upcoming battle. Before they land on Coruscant, Sollyx places a special virus inside Vanellope that'll infect the nearest machine or Program if she's derezzed. Bender takes her and Dillon to MomCorp, and they leave him to battle Mom herself while Vanellope hacks in her computer. Inside Mom's computer, Vanellope faces a Momhead guardian, which eats and derezzes her. However, the virus kicks in and Momhead's pixels reform into a new Vanellope, who shuts down the network. After Tachyon is defeated, Vendra brings the King of Space back from the Netherverse, who reveals to be Dimentio. Vanellope tries to attack him, but she is derezzed by his Space Lightning. However, she turned out to have possessed the Dimensionator using her virus, secretly reforming inside it as Dimentio was carrying out his plan. When the team was fighting Dimentio, Vanellope finally reformed herself and began to make the Dimensionator malfunction, giving Dimentio a headache as well. When Sollyx arrives with a Program Vanellope can possess, Dillon gives her the cue to destroy the Dimensionator, knocking Dimentio down. Afterwards, she possessed Sollyx's Program and gained a new hologram body, then watched Nebula and MaKayla's fight against Dimentio. Two days later, they had the 3rd-anniversary party for GKND, in which Vanellope was dizzied and singing random songs. The Zoni appeared and took Vanellope away, as they had a destiny planned for her. Sector V was saddened by her disappearance, but Dillon especially. Major Battles *Vanellope, Dillon, Chris, Zach, and Maddy vs. X.A.N.A.. *Zordoom Break-in. *Pride Wars. *Vanellope vs. Momhead. *Vanellope vs. Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom. Appearance Vanellope has an adorable doll-like face with wide, yellow eyes. She has shiny black hair with little candies in them, and has a ponytail tied with a red licorice bow. She wears a cyan-colored hoodie with red, licorice-colored laces, cyan leggings, with white stripes spiraling around them, and wears small, black boots. Personality During her time of having no memory, she longed to see the outside world and wanted to be free of XANA's grasp. Once she is freed, she develops a very excited, playful personality, and becomes curious about almost everything in the world. Powers Vanellope's glitchy disfunction comes in handy, as she's able to warp just about anywhere and move at quick speeds, and can even warp other people she touches. They've considered this ability glitchbending; and she can even use it in the human world. Vanellope was also shown to have computer expert skills, and is able to materialize almost anything from the network. They've used this once during the War on Flora, connecting the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. cannons with the computer so Vanellope could materialize milk and cookie ammo. Thanks to Sollyx, Vanellope was implanted with a virus that contains copies of her memory and traits, so whenever she's destroyed, the virus can flow to the nearest machine or Program and possess it, and its pixels will reform to make a new Vanellope, controlled by her as well. Weaknesses Even after being freed, it is hard for Vanellope to survive outside of her own network. At times, she endures a sick condition where she pauses at random times, leaving her open to attack. However, her virus will still kick in if she's destroyed and possess a new Program. Trivia *Vanellope is the first member of Nextgen Sector V to be entirely from a different race; without any human genes in her like Sheila. *She is also the first crossover character to be a Sector V member. Category:Females Category:Programs Category:Disney Characters Category:Royals Category:Sector V Members Category:Anderson Family Category:Computer Experts Category:Handicapped